Bloody Woman
by MrThumbSkull Mystic
Summary: He just can't seem to stop looking at that bloody woman...


div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Vegeta jumped back and forth punching and kicking at invisible enemies, he was drenched with sweat by the time he had completed his training. He was angry at himself and the child and that stupid woman. He growled lowly, when did the Prince of Saiyans admit to love? What nonsense. He felt ashamed at the love he felt for the blue haired woman of Earth. He decided it was just a moment of weakness and it would not happen again. He walked into the house and when straight into the kitchen./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Woman where is my lunch?!", he yelled into the vastness of the house. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Have you checked the fridge my lord?!", she yelled sarcastically. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hn", he replied while opening the fridge, he looked inside at the contents of the fridge and scowled./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""There's not nearly enough to calm my hunger woman!", he yelled once again into the house. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Let's go get then!", she said more cheerfully./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You go get!", he ordered in a gruff voice. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Not without you my prince", she said walking into the kitchen. He turned away from the fridge and looked at the woman who had entered the kitchen and his eyebrows shot up in amazement. She was dressed in a strapless black dress that went up just above the knee and her hair was done up perfectly. In all the time he had been on Earth he had not seen her in anything but long pants and gear, this was about to become a lot harder for the Saiyan prince./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You like?", she asked in a sultry voice, she gave a twirl. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You look - I", he couldn't find words, she raised her eyebrows with a graceful smile on her face./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Has my prince misplaced his words?", she asked walking up to him and stroking his cheek, his eyes visibly darkened. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""If this has been an attempt to capture my attention woman", he spoke with a deep voice, "You have succeeded." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh you think this is for you?", she asked pressing herself against his muscular body./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It better be", he said down to her, she giggled./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Someone's awfully protective today", she said with a playful voice./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You just made a reference to that scar face didn't you?", he shot back./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yamcha?", she asked with a disbelieving voice, "Why would I want him when I have you?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Who says you have me?", he asked with a smirk./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You don't want me?", she asked with a playful pout. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You're making it impossible not to", he spoke into her ear, she shivered noticeably and the Saiyan's smirk grew. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Let's go get your food", she said turning and leaving the kitchen, all the while swaying her hips. Bloody woman./div 


End file.
